creepypasta_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Catching the Unown - PBB
WARNING: THIS ISN'T LOST SILVER. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED AND THIS IS A TRUE STORY. I heard there are myths that if you catch all the Unown in PBB, you will start a new game randomly. Some say that your game will corrupt and you will stay in the deadly spawn box forever. Some also say this only works when the Unown are correctly in order. I thought about doing this, because I knew it was a lie. Are you sure, bud? Part 1 - Colosseum Curse I decided to teleport to the Battle Colosseum using my new team: Tyrantrum, my shiny Dragonite, Mega Gardevoir, my shiny Aggron, Shaymin-Sky, and Starmie. Some of my Pokemon were very under-leveled, so I couldn't do unchanged. I requested every player with the 5th gym badge with 1900+ rank, but no one would accept it. Not even a player with less. So I tried joining another server, but it would only let me stay on the same server. So I went to adventure, and it worked. Part 2 - Desert Catacombs Battle Colosseum sucked hard, because no one would accept my request. Maybe because I was a 3000+ ranker. So instead, why not catch some Unown? I headed to the Desert Catacombs without repels, which took me like 6 minutes. My first encounter was surprisingly, a question mark Unown. I was like, wow I'm so lucky. I used an ultra ball... ... ... and suddenly, it escaped. It didn't use a move, instead, it said it was loafing around. I used another ultra ball... ... ... and I caught it! How lucky am I. My second encounter was a C Unown. I used a normal ball... ... ... and I caught it. I decided to keep on catching them all, until I found the final Unown. The Y Unown. I used an ultra ball, and I caught it! After that... I somehow whited out and paid 000 Pokedollars to a "trainer". I spawned into the spawn box, strangely. Was this not a joke? Part 3 - Stuck in Hell I didn't know what to do. My Pokemon were gone. I had 6 Unown in my party. They spelled out: G E T O U T One of the Unown had Fly, so I tried flying out, but it gave me a message: "You will not." I didn't know what to do. I went onto the ROBLOX forums and called for help. People just wouldn't reply, until a person named, "YourFault" replied to me: "We warned you all." After they sent me this, I checked back PBB and I saw that the Unown changed. P L E A S E Now I had an idea, using the Unstuck option. I went to the options menu, and tried unstucking, but somehow, it worked. I was no longer in the Desert Catacombs, but I was in Aredia Ruins where the Sigilyph paintings were. I decided to go back to where the guy who hates Ekans, but he was gone. The cracked boulder was also gone, so I just ran to get out of Aredia Ruins. Part 4 - _____ I was no longer in Old Aredia. Strangely, I was in my house. I knew what was going on. This game was not hacked, changed, not even controlled by the developers anymore. The game was abandoned. I should have known this, as I was the only person who is playing this, no one is in the group, and the game has been taken over by a group of demons. I ran down to the door, and I was at my town, my rusty town. What was at the door was 6 PokeLoot. When I just walked to pick them up, Pokemon came out of them. IT WAS MY TEAM! Tyrantrum, my shiny Dragonite, Mega Gardevoir, my shiny Aggron, Shaymin-Sky, and Starmie. THEY WERE BACK! After they came out, a dialog appeared. It said: "has fainted!". Then the Pokemon slowly faded away. What a strange game. T O B E C O N T I N U E D